


soulmates? fuck 'em

by squiddese



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiddese/pseuds/squiddese
Summary: |soulmate au| (everyone is born with a tattoo that matches their soulmates. most people never find their soulmates because the tattoos can be very small or in hidden places.)wilbur was never a fan of soulmates. not that he thought they were dumb, no. he just... felt weird about them. like someone was looking for him and had expectations for him. he was scared honestly.george loved soulmates. the idea that someone out there was guaranteed to love him?? it's a dream come true! though you could never get him to admit it.(i'm not forcing anything onto george and willbur and i will delete this if they get uncomfortable with fanfics/ships ^^)(lowercase intended)
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. the night is dark and hidden by day

**Author's Note:**

> this is will most likely switch povs every chapter or so  
> also some things to know before we begin  
> this story will cover a lot of mental illnesses (i will put tws) so please be careful ^^  
> george and tubbo are brothers by blood and live together  
> wilbur, tommy, and techno are all phil's children  
> sam acts as george and tub's father figure :)  
> george is trans (ftm ((i'm ftm so this may or may not be me projecting onto george but shhh)))

wilbur sighed, looking at the small tear drop tattooed on his wrist. it was small and a grey-ish blue with mustard yellow highlights. the yellow color was similar to the color of wilbur's sweater so he assumed that the grey had something to do with his soulmate. god. he hated that word. it was like a constant burden to live up to someone's expectations. someone was out there actively trying to find him with expectation is mind. what happened if he wasn't what they wanted? 

he leaned his head back against his door, staring at the ceiling. he blanked out and was only brought back to reality when he heard his phone ding.

𝒈𝒐𝒈𝒔:  
hey wil do you wanna stream geoguessr later 

𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒃𝒚:  
Sure! How about in 30 minutes?

𝒈𝒐𝒈𝒔:  
ok ttyl

wilbur got up from his spot on the ground and tried to make himself look presentable before grabbing a water bottle and booting up his pc. he switched his discord onto streaming mode and waited for george to call him. 

=============================================================================================================================

(mini time skip <3)

"no, this is defiantly italy." george said with definity. he and wilbur had been streaming for about an hour. wilbur rolled his eyes. 

"ok you guess that but i'm 2000% sure that it's australia."

they played for about an hour before wilbur rapped up his stream, thanking some subs before ending.

"that was really fun!" george giggled a little. "we should do it again"

"sure!" suddenly wilbur had an idea. "hey what if we meet up and play together in person! twitter will love it plus i get to spend some time alone with gogy~" he jokingly flirted.

"pffft sure ok. but that is actually a really good idea!" 

they planned it out the day for next week. george would come over on wednesday (it was monday) and stay over until saturday. they would do a geoguessr stream on george's channel, a ylyl on wil's channel, and the they would just hang out the the other days. it made wil smile at the thought. he always loved george's company and found him very comforting. he began to tidy up his flat and went shopping, making sure everything was presentable. 

he changed into some sweats and an old tee-shirt from college and plopped onto his bed, staring at his wrist again. 

𝘪 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘦


	2. the line between truth and lies are getting harder to find everyday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> george and wilbur grow closer during and after their meetup. one night on the balcony they discuss soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dude i need that georgebur geoguessr stream like that's the only thing i had hope for  
> also this chapter is george 3rd person pov
> 
> tws: implied r/pe, abuse, fighting, yelling, and eds  
> stay safe lovelies <3

george sat up rubbing his eyes, glaring at his phone as the alarm went off. he turned it off and looked through his notifications. a couple texts from quakity, karl, and sapnap which he decided to look at later. he got up and walked to the bathroom, grabbing a towel, and stripping. as he held is hand under the faucet to feel the temperature, he stared at the small tattoo on his wrist. it was a dull blue, from what he could see, which he assumed was his color as it was the color of one of his eyes. and the other was a color that he could see very well. an orange yellow-ish color. at first he thought that was his color because it was one of the few colors he could see correctly but over time he felt more drawn to the blue one. 

he snapped out of his thoughts and turned on the shower, stepping in. he really wants to meet his soulmate, though he doubt he will. less than 16% of all people ever meet their soulmate. it's so hard and really awkward to ask about. he remembers his father and mother. they weren't soulmates. but they didn't believe in them so it made no difference to them. the thought of them made george frown. he remember them fighting constantly. his dad always crossing the border between friendly and sexual with george. then his mom found her soulmate and left his dad. then he became more violent no longer trying to contain himself. george would always take anything, he just didn't want his younger brother to see how fucked up everything was. speaking of tubbo, he would probably be waking up soon. 

george finished his shower quickly and got changed before walking to the kitchen. he saw tubbo sitting at the counter, reading the back of a cereal bow, spoon hanging out of his mouth. george ruffled his hair.

"good morning tub!" he said cheerfully. 

tubbo looked up and smiled. "hi george!" he said slightly muffled by the spoon in his mouth. 

"is it ok if you stay over with tommy on wednesday, thursday, friday, and come home saturday?" george asked. he had already asked phil and phil said it was fine. 

tubbo's face brightened and the spoon fell out of his mouth. "yes oh my god i am more than willing to george!" tubbo smiled. "where are you going?" he asked.

george picked up the spoon tubbo dropped. "i'm going to hang out with wilbur for a few days. is that ok?" 

tubbo nodded and put his empty cereal bowl in the sink. "when will i go over?"

i'll drop you off on my way to wilbur's" george said, walking into the living room. 

he heard tubbo hurry up the stairs, probably going to talk to tommy and start packing even though he still had a day. george's stomach grumbled. he hadn't eaten anything other than few granola bars in the past few days. maybe he deserve a bigger meal. he went to the bathroom to weight himself before he decided to eat. 

he stepped on the stale and waited a few seconds. 58 kilograms. george slumped against the wall. no food today i suppose. sam had been telling him that he's looked thinner than usually but george didn't see it. whenever he looked in the mirror all he saw was a dude who looked like he was pregnant. he had googled it and it said that a normal weight for somene his height was 72 kilograms. but they were wrong. he needed to be under 50. that was what his head said  
so he believed it.

he stood up and brushed his pants off before walking up to his room and messaging sam, telling him about his plans for the week. sam had always been like a dad to george and tubbo ever since he met them, and george thought of him as his dad, even though they're the same age. he hopped into a call with karl and dream so they could discuss a stream for tonight. george looked at his wrist.

/i hope i find you soon/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! how was your day! please tell me! i hope it was amazing just like you :)


	3. ...right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wilbur prepares his flat for george's arrival while contemplating soulmates. once george arrives they get some food, stream, and chill :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy  
> tw: minor talk of mental health but not much at all
> 
> mostly just some cute fluff between 2 british boys for rn

wilbur got back from the store and started to unload groceries. he was genuinely excited for george to come over. very little brought him happiness anymore so this was a nice change. plus george was kind, funny, and cute! but everyone thought george was cute. wilbur didn't have a crush or anything, right? he decided that was a good excuse and closed the cabinet. he stood up and grabbed the vacuum from the closet. 

he wondered if george liked the idea of soulmates. he seems like the dude who doesn't care much for them. he wondered what george's tattoo looked like, where it was what colors it was. 'what if he's my soulmate?' he thought, before realizing what he had just said and quickly moved onto a new topic.

wilbur's parents were soulmates and loved each other and expected wilbur to find his soulmate and be like them. he wasn't against it, really. he just didn't know if he truly wanted that. he finished up vacuuming and moved onto the guest room, making sure the sheets were clean and the bed was made. he looked around the room for any embarrassing photos to hide. he looked under the bed and found one. it was a a picture of him with tommy on his shoulders. they were about 12 and 2. wilbur smiled at it. tommy always joked that he hated soulmates but wilbur knew that tommy really wanted to find his. he brought the photo to his room and put it in a draw with all the other old photos.  
=======================================================================================  
(about a 4 hour time skip) 

wilbur was sitting on the couch , waiting for george to arrive. his phone dinged and he picked it up 

𝒈𝒐𝒈𝒔: i'm about 5 minutes away :) 

𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒃𝒚: Ok! Yay! I'll be sitting on the stairs in front of the door, waiting! 

𝒈𝒐𝒈𝒔: see ya then ^^ 

wilbur closed his phone and went outside, sitting down on the steps. he squinted up at the bright sun. it was a warmer day in brighton, as it was usually very windy and cold. 

after a few minutes of waiting he heard a car pull up and looked up. he saw george come out, holding a royal blue duffel bag. he stood up and brushed off his hands.

"hey wil!" george said wrapping his arms around wilbur tightly.

wilbur laughed a bit and hugged back. "hey gogy!" he pulled away and led george into his house, showing him around and giving him time to unpack. 

after about 10 minutes george came out of the guest room and sat down on the couch beside wilbur and they caught up for a while. it was weird. every time he made george laugh or blush he felt weirdly proud. every time he smiled it made his face heat up slightly. but everyone felt like that around george. everyone loved his smile and wanted to make him laugh... right?

they ordered some chinese food and sat at the counter, making jokes and planning out their streams. 

"ok so today we'll do you laugh, you lose on your channel today and tomorrow we'll do geoguessr on mine, right?" george confirmed, throwing out his empty food container. 

wilbur nodded. "i was also thinking we could do a cooking stream on your's if you were up to it!" 

with that george's face lit up. "yes! that sounds so fun!" he giggled jumping up and down. wil blushing looking at how happy george looked. he felt proud for making him so happy. 

/but that's normal, right?/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey did you drink any water today? go do that for me, ok? ^^


	4. i have lots for tears left to cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do you guys want a sad ending or happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> george and wilbur do a ylyl stream and confide in each other
> 
> tw: talk of eds, mental, physical, and sexual abuse, other mental and physical illnesses

george woke up and checked his phone, looking at the time. 8:17. he got up and quietly walked t the bathroom with his clothes so he wouldn't wake the boy sleeping a couple doors down. 

he sat on the floor of the shower and let me burning water prick his skin. god he hated his body. it was a female's body. not his. he hated showering because it meant he had to look at his naked body. he never wanted anyone to ever find out that he was trans. people treat you differently. they start walking on eggshells. it's awful. 

george finished up his shower so he didn't use all the hot water. he dried himself off and slipped his binder on, looking in the mirror. much better, but not perfect. he had plans to get top surgery but covid got in the way of that so he just had to live uncomfortable and sad. he threw on a random tee-shirt, a big hoodie and some jeans. he walked out of the bathroom, drying his hair. he walked to the kitchen to see if wilbur was awake yet.

he was standing at the stove making eggs. he turned when he heard george come in and smiled at him.

"good morning george! did you sleep well?" he asked putting the eggs on two plates and putting some butter on toast.

"yes, i did. you have a very nice house, will!" george said throwing the towel he was using to dry his hair in the hamper. 

"glad to hear it! i made some egg. would you like some?" wilbur asked, placing the slices of toast on their respective plates.

george and wilbur sat and ate quietly while watching some dumb morning talk show. after george finished he put his plate in the dishwasher and walked back to the couch. 

"i'm gonna go take a shower, ok?" will said, standing up and walking over to the bathroom.

"sure! i'll be here." george said turning his attention back to the tv.

====================================================================================================  
(small time skip to where it around 5-6 pm)

george signed into his twitch account on wilbur's desktop and made sure everything was ready for their geoguessr stream.

"hi chat!" he said "obviously this isn't my set up and it's because i'm hear with wilbur!" he said nudging wilbur with his elbow slightly.

"hi george's chat!" wilbur said waving alittle.

after a couple hours of mostly messing around with the game they wrapped up and ended stream.

as soon as george hit the "end stream" button he collapsed back into the chair.

"that was fun" wilbur said with a slightly laugh in his tone.

"yeah it was!" george agreed. "hey do you wanna go up to the roof and look at the stars? i used to be obsessed with space as a kid so i can teach you the constellations and everything if you want."

"sure sounds fun!" wil said, grabbing a blanket from his bed.

they climbed onto the roof of the flat, laying out the blanket before sitting down. 

"i used to do this with my mom all the time." george said, sighing fondly, remembering the sweet memories from when his family wasn't a mess.

"id she move away?" wilbur asked, seeing that george suddenly got a little sad.

"well... something like that i suppose." he looked up at wilbur. there was a look in his eyes that seemed to ask 'please tell me. i wanna hear about it.'. george shifted a little and looked up at the stars before starting.

"my mom and dad weren't soulmates, but they had kind of given up hope of finding them and didn't really believe in them anymore. my dad had alweays been a bit weird with me. touching me and saying 'i'm your father, i can do this.' so i just ignored it. then my mom found her soulmate and left without saying anything. leaving me, tubbo, and my father."

"wait is tubbo your brother?" wilbur asked, looking slightly confused.

"yeah he is."

"huh.... sorry, keep going" will said scooching closer to george.

"well my dad got really violent after that. always yelling and hitting. but i took it because he threatened to hurt tubbo, and i didn't want tubbo to see how messed up our life actually was. then i accidentally said something in a passing comment to my teacher and she called the cops. they took my dad to jail. apparently just looking at me was enough proof to know he was guilty. then me and tubbo were on our own. i got a job to support us and it was all good. we've just lived together ever since. i guess we've been together through so much that it's just comforting to stay together." george sighed. "sorry for just dumping that on you..." 

wilbur put his arm around george's shoulder. george liked that. he wasn't pitying him and babying him. he just comforted to him. 

"how about you?" he asked wilbur. 

"well my family is fine but i've had some bad exes..." he trailed off., looking to george to confirm he could keep talking. george nodded.

"i'm just too trusting. someone shows me basic human kindness and suddenly i think that they're the one. that's led to some bad nights..." he looked down. 

george leaned into his shoulder, feeling wilbur lay his head on george's. his heart sped up at that action. but it was just because he was cold. his body was trying to warm up. he didn't have a crish on wilbur. no. impossible. he had a soulmate. 

/it's impossible that it's you.. right?/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember to go to bed at a reasonable time!!

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave some criticism ^^  
> remember you are amazing and loved!!


End file.
